


讳疾忌医

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #飞鸟症
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 4





	讳疾忌医

有门板被“吱呀”拉开的声音，两道影子一前一后地从图书室里走了出来。  
影片美伽边往前走，边将手中的书左右翻了两页，确定一遍自己没有弄错需要的书目。毕竟他总是会粗心，犯一些低级的错误，还总会因为这样的事被老师骂。  
又确认了一次那确实是老师需要的书无疑后，他便笑着偏过头去，去回答走在他身边的人的话。  
“阿纺前——咦？”他将那人的名字喊出口，才意识到自己身侧空无一人。青叶纺不知什么时候无端地停住了脚步，落在了美伽身后。美伽转过身去，发现两人之间已经拉开了好一段距离。纺无意识地伸出右手向前探，手指虚虚地握起来，像是想要从凝滞的空气里抓住什么骤然飞逝的东西。  
他没有抓住。  
美伽有些疑惑地看着行止有些奇异的纺。平日的阿纺前辈的眼中总是流动着温柔的光彩，现在那光彩一下子黯淡下去，这双眼睛只是呆滞着，仿佛映不出眼前的光影。美伽对这样的眼神无比熟悉：好看而没有生气，和每一个傀儡娃娃都相似。  
这让他心里生出一种没由来的慌乱。  
“怎、怎么了？”他赶忙走回纺的身边，问道。  
纺垂下头，目光落在自己落空的手掌上，他没有说话也没有动，只是沉默地站在那里，像是在想什么事。  
美伽露出了担忧的神情。正当他要再问第二句的时候，纺却把手收了回去，抬起头来，朝着美伽笑。  
“没有什么。”他摇摇头，眼睛里重新又恢复了活泛的神采，“抱歉啊美伽君，我们走吧。”  
美伽有些奇怪，纺却已经先他一步走开。他站在原地愣了一会儿，忽然反应过来自己已经落下阿纺前辈很远。  
“等等我啊，阿纺前辈！”他追了上去。  
两个人的身影消失在走廊的远处。

放学铃响起第三遍的时候，纺无意中转头，看见透过窗户流泻到教室中的夕阳。夕阳微弱的暖橘色撞在玻璃上，撞出细细碎碎的微光。纺有些出神地看着窗户中倒映出来自己的影子，他无声地叹了口气，将眼镜摘下来放到随身携带的镜盒里，又把自己象征高中三年级学生身份的绿色领带解下，从书包侧袋里取出一条有些显旧、却叠得整整齐齐的蓝色领带换上。  
头发……  
他刚拉上书包拉链，又想起一件事来，便去摸索自己套在右手手腕上的头绳。他把头发拢起来，用头绳随便地在脑后挽了两圈，对着窗户玻璃照了照自己模糊的影子。  
这样看上去会显得清爽一些。他想。  
教室里空荡荡的，没有除了他以外的第二人，是以他不用担心这样反常的行为引来别人的疑惑。纺检查过教室的窗户和电灯，最后给教室的门落上锁——像他三年来已经习惯的那样。他从教学楼里走出来的时候，视野骤然间变得开阔而明亮。夕阳下楼道两边的树木随着凉风摇晃着树枝，树枝间有飞鸟回巢时扑棱翅膀的声音。纺抬头，看见一只黑色的鸟从掩映的枝叶间冲出，他条件反射似的抬手，像是想要伸手去抓住那只飞鸟。  
而后他反应过来，那只是栖息在附近山上的野鸟，便无奈地在心里骂自己糊涂。  
这时他回想起白天的事，只希望美伽君不要觉得他奇怪才好。  
他分不清自己看见的是不是幻觉。起因应该是在去年冬天的某个晚上，吃晚饭的时候。他的母亲把弄好的饭菜装好盘放在餐桌上，纺帮着母亲一起布置碗筷。晚饭比平常都要丰富，纺问母亲，怎么今天心情那么好。  
他其实心里清楚，是因为英智君帮忙偿还了他母亲那一笔巨额钱款的缘故。母亲给出的果然也是这个答案，说完还感叹了一句，纺君真是有一个很好的朋友。  
纺听着便笑，刚想开口说话，忽然觉得眼前一暗，有个黑影很快速地从他身前掠过，带起一阵空洞的风，纺下意识地往后让，想要逃开这个突然袭来的黑影。  
母亲正把一勺味增汤送进嘴里，咽下后有点诧异地看着纺，问他，怎么了？  
纺站在原地愣了好一会儿，才怔怔地抬手，说妈妈你没看到吗，有个黑色的影子从餐桌上飞过去……呃。  
还没说完，他就知道自己方才说了句奇怪的话。哪有什么黑色的影子，房间里灯火明亮，气氛在他戛然而止的话语里依然显得安宁而静谧。  
坐在餐桌对面的母亲睁大了双眼，而后眉头很深地皱起来，关切地问道，生病了吗，纺君？  
这件事发生后的那个周末，母亲便不顾纺坚持说自己没事，强拉着他去找自己认识的心理医生做咨询。  
他无奈地戴上围巾和母亲出门，有点自嘲地想，早知道有这么一天，自己当初还真不该拒绝英智君的「好意相助」。  
「为了防止你母亲重蹈覆辙，我还可以出钱让你母亲接受心理咨询。」  
结果需要接受心理咨询的其实不是他母亲，而是他自己吗。他这么想，心里生出一种诡异的幽默感，甚至差点都要被自己逗笑。这时他又看见黑色的影子，他试图伸手抓它，却在看清楚那个影子的时候抓了个空。  
是一只黑色翅膀的鸟，从自己胸口的地方撕破皮肉和衣服飞出来。纺后知后觉地摸了摸心口的位置，不疼，没有流血破皮，衣服也好好地穿着、完好无损。  
真是幻觉啊。  
这和他听过的一个故事还挺像，谁讲给他听的来着。他乐呵呵地想着。  
纺对这个“母亲认识的”心理医生有着一种天然的不信任。破旧的诊所，昏暗的灯光，有些脏兮兮的白大褂，比起电视剧里窗明几净的病房，这可能更像是什么器官交易的犯罪现场。纺看着那身白大褂出神，心想这个人看上去还没有夏目君靠谱。  
当然，这也有可能只是因为他去惯了高级的私立医院看望英智君，忘了自己的生活原本就是乏味而灰暗的，和英智君那样的人天差地别、搭不上边。小时候生病了，他的母亲也是带他来这种路边不起眼的小诊所，从小到大也没看出过什么事来，就这么一直过。  
他在这个小诊所呆了有半个下午那么长的时间，医生给他出了个诊断结果。  
“飞鸟症”。  
他对着医生的脸发呆。  
医生把诊断书展开，铺在纺面前的桌面上，开始详细地给他解释这个病。纺听着医生的解释，越听越吃惊，最后嘴巴张成了一个小而圆的O形。  
“原来真的存在这种病症？”他说。  
医生顿了顿，说，“你听说过？”  
纺挠挠头，模糊不清地说，“算是、算是吧。”  
后来他从诊疗室里出来，母亲向纺问起他的诊断结果。纺笑了笑，轻描淡写地把这件事遮了过去。  
“最近太累了，所以出现幻觉而已，”他说，“好好休息就没事了。”  
母亲有些半信半疑的，摇着头直说不信，让纺君把诊断书拿给她看。  
“真的。”他转到母亲的身后，从背后推着她向外走。  
“真的？”母亲还是放不下心，一边被纺推着走一边转过头来问他。  
“是。”他很耐心地笑着哄她。  
和心理医生在诊疗室里的谈话，他永远都不打算让自己的母亲知道，即使她现在是自己最亲近的人。  
……  
“你真的不打算治疗吗？”医生问他，“飞鸟症会带来幻觉，如果不及时进行干预的话，有可能会影响到你的正常生活。”  
纺低下头，看着自己摊开掌心上的纹路。他从第一次接触占卜手相之类的东西开始，就试图分析自己的掌纹，可每次他都会得出同样的结论：他的掌纹细碎繁乱，不算是很好的「相」。  
“反正不会治好，就这样吧。”他轻声地说。  
有幻觉就有幻觉吧，别的也没有什么影响。  
“何况……”纺犹豫了一下之后，垂下眼帘，没有把话说完。  
何况有这个症状在，他就知道他还……  
算了。  
没什么。  
……  
纺站在夕阳下的学校中庭里，回想起去年冬天时与心理医生的对话，心想这个飞鸟症其实没有给他带来特别大的影响，一切照旧如常。  
除了偶尔会出现黑色的飞鸟破心而出的幻觉以外。  
就像白天在图书室，他帮美伽找宗需要的书。找完书以后他和美伽从图书室里出来，一边聊天一边往手工部室走。他想到自己这总也好不了的病，便借着话头无意地感叹了一句，自己哪里是什么可以带来幸福的青鸟呢？自己是被黑暗染得全黑、再也飞不动的恶鸟才对。说完这句话他看见黑色的影子从心口渗出来，他想握住它却来不及，站在原地发愣。  
他慢慢地朝着校门的方向走，傍晚凉爽的风拂在他的脸上，却并没有让他的心情轻松多少。路过校门口的喷泉的时候，他和两个一年级生擦肩而过，风把他们隐秘的谈话声带到纺的耳畔。  
“学生会长大人已经很久没有来上课了呢！”  
“这一个星期都没怎么见到他，是不是病得很严重？”  
纺在听到这些话的时候，便停住了脚步。他下意识地回头，那两个一年级生却根本没发现他，自顾自地说着话就离开了。谈话的声音也因为和纺距离的拉远而变得越来越模糊，直到最后再也分辨不清。  
出校门的时候纺拐向校门的左边，那是他回家的方向。在转身的同时，他觉得现在自己的模样一定可笑又滑稽。他想，自己现在在干什么呢？摘了眼镜束起头发打上去年的蓝色领带，明明升上三年级了却要做出一副二年级的作态，明明他已经永远都不可能回到那个时候。如果他真的可以回到高中二年级，那么他会在听到那两个一年级生的对话的时候就走出校门，毅然决然地向右拐，搭十五分钟一个班次的电车，去看望躺在病房里的英智君。  
可他现在却并不打算这么做。  
要扮演一个合格的高中二年级的青叶纺的话，在这种分支选项上选择回家而不是去医院，这一定是失败的演出吧。他想。  
纺回到家。母亲因为上班的缘故，傍晚的这个点通常都是不在家的。他站在自己的房间门口，深吸了一口气。再然后他的神情里流露出来一种久违的天真感，他推开门，用几近于活泼的语调对着自己空无一人的房间说，“我回来了！”  
他走到房间的窗户前，认真地注视着玻璃里原本应当倒映出自己的虚影的地方，那里正映出一个模糊的影子。那个虚影在他安静的注视下变得越来越清晰，像是刚睡醒一样地睁开一双湛蓝色的好看眼睛。  
“晚上好啊，英智君。”纺对着那个影子，露出坦诚而自然的笑容，仿佛自己才是本该留在过去的残旧影像，眉眼中都泛着稚气的温柔。  
一个星期以前开始，他可以在自己房间的窗户玻璃里看见英智君。  
那天的天气十分糟糕，雷雨交加，他撑着伞走在回家的路上，突如其来的飓风掀翻了伞面，吹折了伞骨。他被雨淋了一身，身上的衣服都打得湿透。厚重的头发软软地贴在他的脸侧和脖颈，水意顺着发丝缠绕的缝隙粘腻地勾缠着皮肤，湿重而闷热。纺摘下他糊满雨水的眼镜，匆匆赶回家，打开家门的时候衣摆还在不断地往下滴水。  
洗过澡，换上家居服，他把头发吹干后，随意地在脑后挽了一圈。纺走进自己的房间，在书桌前坐下，偏过头去看结了一层蒙蒙水雾的窗户，边看边发呆。  
妈妈还没有回来，休息一会儿就去准备晚饭吧。他想。  
透过模糊的玻璃窗面，纺可以看见外面的窗台上趴着一只白色羽毛的鸟。他的目光有一瞬间的停滞，接着他便走上前去，拉开窗户。雨水顺着风吹到屋里，涌进潮湿的冷气，纺却看不见它的踪影。  
纺揉了揉眼睛，心想自己的近视度数难道又有加深。他复又把窗户关上，在模糊的玻璃中又看见了一尾白羽的残影，他盯着窗户回不过神，好久忽然露出疲惫又解脱的笑容来。  
好不容易才觉得最近自己可以认真地生活了，这么快就走到生命的尽头了吗？他探了探自己的体温，心跳，一切正常，身上也没有哪里痛。  
或者他下一秒钟会因为连日来的劳累突然猝死？他又想。  
但是那样的话，应该没有来得及发作飞鸟症的时间吧。  
“你来接我了啊。”但他还是微笑着伸出手，把手指贴在玻璃窗面上，看上去像是想去碰那一抹摸不到的影子，虚影在他的手触不到的另外一边世界里。  
“英智君。”他无意识地低喃出声。  
那一抹白色的影子在他喊出这个名字的时候便开始逐渐变得透明，然后消失。窗户里原由自己房间的模糊倒影组成的世界一点点地崩塌脱落，像是被凝结的雾气冻住，变成一个巨大的冰层，无数倒垂的冰凌停在将碎未碎的前一刻，英智在这样的世界中睁开眼。  
他像是刚睡醒一样，眨了眨惺忪的双眼。他的目光在和纺的眼神交接的瞬间愣住了很短暂的一秒。  
纺有些目瞪口呆，有些接受不能地看着眼前这一幕。  
然后他看见那个鲜活的影子在玻璃窗面里的世界叹气。  
“真头痛，怎么做梦都能看见纺。”那人舒展的眉头此刻敛起来，又无奈又好笑地说。  
纺觉得自己的时间像是被暂停住，再也不肯向前走。他不能说话，不能动弹，甚至他的手指此刻还贴在玻璃窗上，忘记拿下来。水汽被他温暖的指腹液化成小小的水珠，顺着窗户蜿蜒地向下滚落，把他的记忆也氤氲成一朵朵破碎的小水花。  
纺第一次听到飞鸟症这个病，还是英智君告诉他。  
那天他去医院探望英智，去得不巧，久病的病人正躺在床上安睡。久思多虑的人睡觉一般都浅，在大病房的时候英智便经常被睡眠问题困扰，住了一段时间后便又转回了自己的单人病房去。因而碰上这样情况的时候，纺一般是轻声地推开门进去，安静地等着英智自己睡醒，或者他干脆就不进去，只透过门上打开的玻璃窗口看英智君，看一会儿就离开。  
那时候他的生命仿佛生锈的铁圈，被外力拨动的时候才会艰难地向前走上几格。他对痛感和欣喜的感知都像是不灵活的木偶，只有一种格外鲜活的情绪，是凝视着英智君的时候、他心里生出充实的喜悦和幸福感。他喜欢这个人，而这个人离他这么近。  
他站在门口扶着门框，沉默地看了一会儿睡梦中毫无知觉的英智君，便准备转身离开。纺刚别开眼，余光里却扫见病床上的人不安地挣动了一下，然后那人蜷起身子，白色的被褥也随着他的动作缩成团。  
纺的脚步一下顿住，他匆忙地拧开门上的把手，着急地喊了一声“英智君！”  
病床上的人竟然还有力气抬起头来看他，面色苍白地说，“你来了，纺。”  
纺走上前去，有些手足无措地想要把英智扶起来。  
他刚伸出手，就被英智推开。  
“别碰我。”  
纺缩回手，担忧地看着他。  
“疼。”英智紧紧锁着眉头，从喉咙里低哑地喊出来这么一声。  
“……好疼。”  
纺咬了咬下唇，想要帮英智按下床头的警示铃，英智却又一下子握住他的手腕，制止了他的动作。  
“没事，我习惯了。”英智的眉头皱起来又松开，而后又因为疼痛皱了起来。  
他深呼吸一口，像是这样就能舒缓一些疼痛一样。  
“过一会儿就好。”他疲惫地闭上眼睛，轻声地说。  
果然如英智所说，过了一会儿，他的脸色就明显变好了一些。纺很小心地扶住英智的后背撑着他坐起来，发现英智君后背的病号服已经完全被汗水打湿，他沾了满手汗涔涔的水光。  
“抱歉，纺。”英智无奈地叹了口气，“能帮我拿替换的衣服来吗？在那边的柜子里。”  
纺没有说话，点了点头。  
帮英智换衣服的时候，纺便看见了英智手臂上的那道伤口。  
翻过手背来，腕骨往上，英智右手前臂的位置有一道狭长的伤口，因为陈旧而呈现出泛着灰褐的朱红色，虽然不刺眼，但还是明显到足以被纺一眼就捕捉到。纺咦了一声，问英智君这是什么时候留下来的伤，像是锋利的刀子割开的伤痕。  
英智不在意地笑了笑，说，不是有和纺说过很多吗？他以前干过很多任性的事，桩桩件件，不一而足。  
纺帮英智把换下来的病号服收到一边的洗衣桶里，方便护士进来的时候换洗。他听了英智这话，便把虚虚握成拳的右手抵在下颌上，做出一副思索的样子。  
“我觉得英智君现在也在干很多任性的事。”  
英智斜了他一眼。纺被英智的眼刀子一刮，自己先撑不住地笑了起来，说开玩笑的开玩笑的。  
不过他还以为英智君这道旧伤口只是什么意外受伤的结果，听这话的意思，倒像是英智君自己对着自己来了一刀似的。  
纺于是有些担忧地看着英智，开始担心起英智君的心理状态来。  
这个眼神看得英智很不舒服，他皱眉，让纺有什么话就直说。  
纺谨慎地考虑了一下自己的措辞，委婉地说，“我知道我没有置喙英智君的立场，不过长此以往，对英智君来说，身心都是折磨……”  
青叶纺这个人说话不习惯绕圈子，一绕起来就不知所云。英智有些莫名其妙地听纺说完，然后问他，“纺，你想说什么？”  
纺“啊”了一声说，“就是……”  
“英智君是不是有受虐狂倾向……之类的。”  
空气一时沉寂。  
纺却在心里舒了口气。直接把这个词说出来让他心里舒坦多了，他确实不习惯英智君那样说话弯弯绕的风格。  
英智的眉角微不可察地抽动了一下。  
本来他不打算和纺说很多。  
不过好像也不能就这么放任纺对他产生一些奇奇怪怪的误解。  
他往病床的靠背上一倚，信口闲聊地开口问纺，“纺听说过‘飞鸟症’吗？”  
纺摇摇头。  
“我小的时候，常常会睡不着，家里的仆人跟我讲过一个故事。”  
纺“咦”了一声，奇怪于英智君怎么忽然这么耐心地跟自己解释。  
英智放弃似地叹气，回答他说，大概是因为自己没有被人当成受虐狂的爱好。  
纺把自己带来的果篮打开，从果篮里拆出一个橘子来。他把橘子剥好皮，顺手递给英智，又把橘子皮扔到一侧的垃圾桶里。  
他好奇地问英智，那英智君为什么会睡不着？怕黑吗？还是不敢一个人睡？  
英智被纺噎住，皱着眉头问，纺，你到底想不想听。  
纺乖乖噤声。  
英智歪过头，眼神放空，像是从回忆里追溯某个夜昏灯明的夜晚，曾经在自己床头耳畔响起温柔而恭敬的絮语。  
……  
我可爱的小主人，或许您知道这个世界上有一种用再精尖的医疗手段也治不好的病，叫做飞鸟症。会得飞鸟症的只有两种人，伤口久治不愈的人会得的病症叫黑飞鸟，生命垂危的人会得的病症叫白飞鸟。  
我遇见过一个姑娘。她的笑容像山茶花一样甜美，是个敏感而深情的人。是，像所有悲剧收尾的故事一样，她喜欢的少年不爱她，有关少年的记忆成为她心中愈合不了的伤口。她患上了永远无法被治愈的「黑飞鸟」，黑飞鸟从她的心口挣脱肉体的禁锢飞出来，连带着有关那个少年的记忆也会被冲出身体的黑色幻影一同带走。  
然后——在她的爱恋无疾而终的多年后——她看见了一只白色飞鸟的幻影。  
聪慧如您应该已经可以猜出来，那只白色的飞鸟正是她曾经爱而不得的少年。  
她爱过的这个人，到底什么时候也曾经对她隐秘地动过心，她却不知道呢。总之在他生命垂危的时候，他得上了飞鸟症，精神化成白色飞鸟的幻影，跨过洗炼多年的记忆和遥远的旧梦，回到自己曾经牵恋过的姑娘身边。  
他如果要变回自己的形貌，便要那姑娘先能认出他来。他如果要回到自己的躯壳中重新活下去，便要那姑娘先对他说一句喜欢。  
“喜欢”是一种怎样的感情？  
我想，它是光芒，它是跳动的火焰，它会照亮迷失在黑暗和风雪中的旅人，这样迷路的灵魂才能找到自己的归途。  
旧日的少年化成的白色飞鸟竭尽全力地想让姑娘想起自己来。可她越是想起来曾经有关那个少年越多的事，从她心口飞出的黑色飞鸟便越多，忘记的关于那个少年的记忆也就越多。  
在她连关于那个少年的最后一点记忆都忘记以后，白色飞鸟的幻影直直地倒在她的面前。  
她看着自己触碰不到的幻影逐渐风化成碎片。  
终其一生，她都没有想起来自己记忆中面容模糊的少年叫什么名字。  
……  
纺眨了眨眼睛问，睡前故事？  
英智说，睡前故事。  
“听了这种故事还能睡着吗，”纺评价道，“说不定会做噩梦。”  
英智轻轻笑起来，说，是啊。  
“久治不愈的伤口里会飞出黑色的飞鸟，”他摊开手背，看着自己皮肤上青得几近透明的血管。  
“有关一个人的记忆是伤口的话，失去的就是关于那个人的记忆，那如果在自己手上划一道伤口的话，变成飞鸟飞出来的就会是伤口里凝固的血液吗？我有点好奇。”  
“不过……”他偏过头去，仿佛是察觉不到纺的存在、而更像是在自言自语地说，“可能也没有这么想，只是觉得如果血能流干就好了。”  
每个人的生命价格都不一样，有的命值情不值钱，有的命值钱不值情。英智属于后者，没有人给他情，所以他的命不值情，也就不懂人心。重症监护室进去过几次，每次他想这次一定就是「终结」，睁开眼的时候庆幸和失望都是为“自己能够活下去”这一件事。  
更具体的缘由他没有告诉纺。他动过大大小小好多次手术，身边无一例外地没有一个认识的亲人或朋友照顾他。动完手术的某个夜里他醒过来，浑身发烫，喉咙干哑，是在发烧。白天手术时往他身体里输入的血液此刻在血管里奔流，温暖得让他直犯恶心。他想自己是烧糊涂了，才会蛮横地把发烧和输血两件事联系在一起，从而迁怒世界上除了他以外的所有人，一个人在昏黑的房间里对着面前他看不清楚的墙壁哭哭笑笑。  
你们这些人真好笑，明明连看我一眼都吝啬，又愿意把血肉剜出来让我活下去。  
那个根本没法让他睡着的所谓睡前故事，在名为「夜晚」的魔咒里被无限地放大了可信力。这么多年过去，他身上被手术刀开出过不少难以愈合的创口，他觉得如果是自己的话，其实很容易得上飞鸟症。他越想越觉得有道理，可得不得这个病根本也不重要，他只是想找个借口，顺理成章地在手臂上划开一道口子，让那些陌生的血液都流尽，都化成黑色的飞鸟飞出去。飞啊，挣脱啊，自由啊，不要陪着自己这座空有个躯壳的肉牢房。  
他回忆起那些发了疯似的岁月，就连骨头缝里都渗着驱逐不开的冷意。告诉纺的话，纺就会被他吓跑的，这个人讨厌一切寒冷的东西，一定也讨厌只会散发出冷意的「英智君」。  
让这样的纺呆在自己身边，确实是在难为他。英智这样想着，心里就对纺生出奇怪的悲悯心来，他自大又怜悯地对纺说，这个世界永远不缺少又最亏欠纺这样的人，别人要把你敲磨碎了、吸你的鲜血和骨髓，你都不会觉得不甘心么？  
纺茫然地摇了摇头，说自己没有这么觉得，人类本身就是在靠吸食彼此的血肉活下去。  
而后话题一转，纺开口问道，英智君是什么血型呢？  
英智挑挑眉，“纺问这个问题要干什么。”  
纺弯起眼睛来，笑着说，“占卜啦，是占卜！”

窗外的雨还在不停歇地下，已经没有了方才那样狂风骤雨的气势。纺把那个故事在心里反复地回想，想不出来自己到底是遗忘了什么重要的事。  
他很清楚自己的病症，也明白他藏在心口久治不愈的那道伤口是什么，他得的无疑是「黑飞鸟」。甚至在方才他看见白色飞鸟的虚影的时候，他以为是自己的生命到此就走尽了，一切只不过是自己垂死前的幻觉，才会下意识地喊出心里最挂念的那个名字。  
可如果这一切都不是他的幻觉的话，这个人又怎么会出现在自己面前呢。  
他仿佛能看见英智君正模仿着他们家恪尽职守的老仆人的语调、慢悠悠地讲故事的模样。  
生命垂危的人得了白飞鸟，精神就会化成白色飞鸟的幻影，回到自己的心上人身边。  
要变回自己的形貌，便要心上人先能认出他。要回到自己的躯壳中重新活下去，便要心上人对他说一句喜欢。  
虽然英智君给他讲这个故事的时候，他还在吐槽这个睡前故事听了肯定会让人睡不着，可其实他自己平时就喜欢和书籍故事一类的打交道，这个故事的每个细节他都还记得。  
他唯一想不通的是，即使这一切都不是他的幻觉，真的是英智君得了飞鸟症。  
你又怎么会来到……我这种人的身边。  
他不愿意去想这个问题。如果真的去想，那么他离开「Fine」这几个月以来建立起来的所有用以自我麻痹的心理防线都会被摧毁。房间里有一头大象，可他却宁愿只是和英智君寒暄一下今天的天气。  
英智却没意识到发生了什么似的，伸出手拨弄落到自己额前的碎发。在他看来这一切依然只是自己的梦境，毕竟自己面前的是那个没有戴着呆板眼镜的纺，纺也没有留那头糟乱得跟鸟窝一样的可恶发型。  
“还好是这个样子的纺。”他微笑道，“如果你只是这样一个过去的影子，那我也不介意和你好好说一会儿话。”  
纺讶然地看着英智。  
英智君正把他以为成是一年前的样子。  
像是吐着鲜红信子的毒蛇一样，一个隐秘的想法顺着他内心深处不可言喻的渴望爬了上来。纺用力地握紧自己的拳头，指甲深深地嵌到皮肉里，本来应该是疼痛的，他却毫无感觉。  
那之后他就为了这样一个解释不开的误会，重新把自己伪装成高中二年级时候的模样来——当然，仅限于放学后回到家的这段时间。  
这算什么解释不开的误会。一个摇头的动作，一句否定的“你认错了”的话语，就足够说清楚一切。纺想，英智君的幻影一定是迷路了，才会短暂地、无可奈何地降落在自己的面前，和他说清楚这些干什么呢？相看两厌，然后迎来的只会是长久的尴尬和沉默。  
真挚的感情本能地排斥虚伪和谎言，可他们之间的感情根本也谈不上什么真挚，爱恋和愧疚的基础一开始就不存在，这样的关系哪里经得住一句真心话。  
就让英智君以为是自己的梦境好了，就像他第一次遇见纺的时候，见到的就是活泼单纯得冒傻气的纺，所以英智先入为主地以为纺就是那样的人。  
可他认识的不是真正的纺。  
就像纺一直认识的也不是真正的英智君。  
一报还一报，正好扯平。  
至于在这样冠冕堂皇的理由下，是不是还藏了几分私心，他说不出来。  
想像以前那样心无芥蒂地和英智君说话，只要自己能被注意到就恨不得把心都捧出来给他。  
不想被英智君用那样反复无常的态度对待，一会儿疏离又客气地说，“我不会想那些事了，我也不会再看着你了”，一会儿又歉疚地语焉不详，“纺对我而言是非常重要的人”。  
这段时间的英智君一天都没有来过学校，哪怕自己旁敲侧击地向敬人君、日日树君他们打听过，得到的也是不尽乐观的答复。他该觉着这是好事还是坏事呢？至少他确实不是精神出问题、严重到分不清幻想与现实的区别，可那又怎么样，他依然束手无措，他要怎么帮到英智君，自己也不可能是英智君牵念的那个人。  
他其实直接问过英智——用那副他刻意假造起来的外壳，装作一无所知的样子，懵懂地问英智君，为什么自己第一次见到他的时候，看见的英智君是白色飞鸟的幻影？  
“好神奇！”他笑，“觉得它和英智君的神态很像，所以不自觉地喊了英智君的名字，没想到真的能「召唤」出英智君来。”  
说话的时候气流在胸骨间碰撞，连胸口起伏的频率都在跟着颤抖。  
英智愣了愣，久久没有反应过来纺问的这句话是什么意思。  
“我……吗？”  
纺低下头去，不敢去看英智现在的眼神。他只把眼光移开，仿佛只要这样就能假装自己没有身处这样古怪而沉默的氛围之中。不知过了多久，几秒钟又或是几分钟，他听到压抑的笑声。他惊诧地抬头，却看见英智在笑，不像是因为开心，而像是在发泄什么不可名状的情绪。然后笑声停住，英智无奈地叹了口气，屈下身来，坐在纺对面那个空旷的冰面里。  
那一瞬间纺真切地感觉到心慌，他想冲上前去扶住那个人，把他抱在自己怀里，让他不要孤独地倒下去。他也真的这样做了，虽然看上去很傻，像整个人直接往玻璃上撞了一下，撞得自己骨头都在发疼。  
英智垂着头，脸色被额前的刘海遮住，看不清神情。纺沉默地看着英智，直到英智开口，第一句话是笑着说的。  
他说，纺你刚刚在干什么，好蠢。  
还没等纺做出反应，英智便又开口问道，“纺知道‘飞鸟症’吗？”  
纺咬住自己的下唇，咬得唇面上的皮肤都泛起白色，再开口的时候却听不出来有什么情绪。  
“那是什么，一种病症吗？”他问，“我没听说过。”  
“这样啊。”英智的脸上浮现出一种陌生的温柔神情，情绪看上去似乎比刚才要好了些，“看样子过去的我还没有来得及和纺说。”  
“是、是这——”纺想要附和英智，可英智说完那句话以后，原本也没打算等着纺的回复就又接着说，看起来好像是英智打断了他的话一样。  
“那我面前的纺到底是谁呢？”英智问。  
纺被猝然打断的话便再也说不出口。  
“你是我的青鸟吗？”  
英智歪了歪头，又问。因为知道自己根本触碰不到纺，所以他的动作反而变得肆无忌惮起来，他把手指贴在窗户上，像是想要戳戳纺的脸。  
“还是追着星星逃跑的魔术师？”  
“我……”纺哑口无言。  
这个问题他根本回答不上来，索性也就不去回答。  
“我会变成追着星星逃跑的魔术师吗？”  
甚至违背他内心现下真实的情绪，挤出一个微笑来。  
像是早就知道纺不会给出他想要的答案一样，英智说，“会哦。”  
“……好。”纺不知道该说什么，干巴巴地回答。  
“纺。”  
“嗯。”  
“如果「英智君」告诉你，他在未来做错了一件事，你们以后再也没法恢复成从前那样的朋友了，纺会生气吗？”  
英智犹豫了一会儿，问他。  
纺沉默住。  
“我想，不会吧。”他说。  
如果按照自己以前的性格，应该会被英智君说的话吓一跳，然后缠着英智君一句句地问，什么事情？怎么会无法挽回呢？未来的我到底在想什么啊——  
“如果真有那样一天的话，英智君会忘记我吗？”  
“我没有那么狠心啊。”英智苦笑。  
“幸福的时候要把受过的痛苦记在心里。愧疚，后悔，祝福，等到这些都想不起来了，就会再归于淡漠和平静。”他伸出手，像是想要接住流动在玻璃上灯光的影子。  
“但不可能告诉纺的吧。”他有些自嘲地说，“见到你的话，就说不出来了。”  
“我在这里啊。”纺低声地说。  
“嗯……你不一样。”英智看着面前熟悉的脸孔，认真地思考起来。  
“你是陈旧的影子，是过去的记忆，被我亲手杀死的鬼魂。”英智慢慢地说。  
是我自己把你弄丢的，那么我就不配得到你更多的爱意，也不配让你知道罪恶深重的人也会哀痛也会不甘。  
可是——如果你只是我寻不回的记忆，是我的思想遗留在旧日的回声的话。  
那我也还是能，稍微说给你听一听。  
纺涩然地开口，问英智君，那刚刚提到的那个病症，也可以讲一遍给他听吗？  
英智撑着头想想，笑眯眯地说不行。  
生命垂危的时候才会患上的白飞鸟。  
事到如今，他也没有让纺说喜欢自己的立场。  
虽然就这样死掉的话或许会很不甘心，可踩着朋友的尸体度过的那些时日里，他又何曾心安理得过。  
“如果是什么病症的话，还是要早点治疗比较好吧？”纺仍不放弃地问，“拖着不治会越来越严重。”  
英智没有说话。  
纺觉得心慌，又接着说，“需要……需要找别人来帮忙的话，我可以帮英智君，我——”  
“没有，”英智淡然地说，“纺想多了。”  
结果纺还是没有问出口，为什么英智君幻化成白色飞鸟的幻影会来到自己身边。他不敢问，他怕得到的是冷漠的拒绝和明知故问的话语。  
「哎呀，你不是为了钱才来到我身边的吗？纺还想要什么？我都给得起。」  
纺想，他还想要什么，他想要英智君向他伸出手，认输似的说，真是没办法，纺能不能再帮我一次呢？  
这就够了，他就可以当成英智君喜欢他，他就可以当成自己在英智君的心里占了一个比别人稍微特殊了一点的地位，而不是像现在，每一句话都能得到英智君的回应，没有一句话能让他明白英智君在想些什么。  
可这样的他，依然无能为力，他什么都帮不上英智君。  
到了夜里，他便无论如何都睡不着。纺把头蒙进被子里，整个人弓起身子蜷缩起来。  
被子里的空气因为缺氧而变得闷热，他又把头从被子里探出来，纺习惯性地往窗户的方向看，窗外一片昏黑。  
“纺，讳疾忌医可不好。”他听见英智曾经落在自己耳边的轻笑声。  
他摇摇头，要把那带着笑意的声音从自己脑海里甩开。  
“现在英智君没有资格这么说我了。”他自言自语地说，隔着漫长的时光回答当时他没能回答英智的话。  
他高中二年级的时候，其实已经习惯了英智君总是无视自己的事。因而当英智发现他红肿起来的左手食指时，他还有些惊奇，原来英智君其实会关心自己。  
“怎么回事？”英智沉着脸色问他，声音还有点嘶哑。  
他发烧的时候，心情向来都不太好，加上纺遮遮掩掩的态度，只让他更加地不耐烦。  
纺低着头，看着自己肿得快要发紫的指节说，还好，不碰的时候其实没有什么感觉，小心一点的话，过几天就没事了。  
“我问你是怎么回事。”英智又把话重复了一遍。  
“搬书的时候，碰巧被书架上掉下来的辞典砸到了。”  
“这么巧？”  
“借书的同学手没拿稳，所以——”  
“谁。”  
纺低下头。  
“……不记得了。”  
英智冷淡地看着他，然后嘴角忽然勾起一个意味不明的弧度来。  
“纺，我还以为你不会是那种伪善者。”他说，“你这么不愿意承认自己被欺负，是怕被人怨恨？你这么怕这些，一开始就不应该留在我身边。”  
“不是，”纺讷讷地说，“反正过几天就会好了，没有什么的。”  
英智直直地看着纺，嘴角的笑意又加深了一些。  
“这样啊，”英智伸出手，示意纺把手放到自己的手心，“过来，我看看。”  
纺犹豫了片刻，轻轻地将手搭在英智的手里。  
因为发烧的缘故，英智的体温高得不正常，手掌滚烫地热，这样熨帖的温度却让纺觉得心慌。英智没意识到似的，他把纺的手握住，用大拇指轻轻地拨弄已经扭曲出不正常弧度的手指。  
“疼吗？”他问。  
针刺的感觉并不好受，人都说十指连心，他现在只觉得手臂上连到心脏的地方像在被几百根针同时扎着，难受至极。纺条件反射地想要收回手，却又挣不开攥住他的力度。  
“放开。”他艰难地从牙关里挤出一句。  
英智不言语地松手，没有说话，态度不言而喻。  
你管这叫过几天会自己好？  
“你这个人啊。”英智又开口，明明自己才是病人，他却用一种看无药可救的病人的眼神看着纺，“你这叫感觉不到痛吗？”  
察觉到英智的态度似乎比方才柔和了点，纺笑着摇摇头，说，“不会痛啊。”  
英智失笑，他伸出手撑在自己的额头上，轻轻揉了两下太阳穴，哭笑不得地说，“纺，讳疾忌医可不好。”  
纺垂着头，像是做错了事的小孩子一样，嗫嚅地低声和英智说对不起。  
但他其实不明白自己为什么要道歉，心里还生出几分不讲道理的委屈来。  
他想起小的时候做噩梦，被梦吓醒了就从床上翻身跳下来。睡了很多年的床板边缘生出毛糙尖锐的木刺，勾在他的腿上擦破了好大一片皮。他抱着枕头哭着去找妈妈，说做了个可怕的梦，好疼，好害怕。  
他的母亲揉着眼睛坐起来，疲惫地起来安慰他，笑着说，没事哦，梦里的疼都是假的，纺这不是已经醒了吗？  
纺摇了摇头，很着急地说不是不是，我、我……  
她把手抚上纺的头顶，随意地揉了两下，说，妈妈现在很累哦，让我好好睡会儿吧，纺最喜欢妈妈了吧？  
他呆呆地顺着妈妈的话说，是的。  
但他觉得这样说还不够，他想说，是的，我很喜欢您，所以您不用为我担心。他重新开口，可小孩子连话说不清楚，“我”了半天，“喜欢”两个字憋在喉咙口，舌根都紧得像是要把呼吸都封死了，他还是说不出来。  
他想，疼是什么感觉呢，他一直以来只是从别人那里能反复听到。  
被烫到，是火焰烧灼的感觉；刀切到手指、伤口破开从里面流出血，是又痒又温热的感觉；被重物砸到，是外物和肉体碰撞的钝重的响声。  
感觉不到痛的话，别人就不会为自己担心了；可他真的感觉不到痛了，他们又反过来指摘自己麻木平庸。  
……那想让我怎么做才好呢？  
青叶纺是没有痛感的娃娃，“疼痛”两个字像是尖锐的獠牙，他和这样有攻击性的东西天生没有关系，便只会温和地、隐忍地说，我有些难过。  
不知道胡思乱想了多久，他才渐渐睡去。  
睡前听到有声音在他耳边叹息。  
“你入梦的时候，告诉我看见谁。”  
似乎是顺了这声音的指引，纺晚上真的开始做起冗长又沉重的梦来。  
可能是睡觉前他一直想着英智君说他的那句“讳疾忌医”的缘故，他梦里见到的也依旧还是英智君。他总是梦见高中二年级时候的英智君，梦见匆匆忙忙的那几个月。他们总共也只相处过这么一点时光，一年都不到，连一个完整的冬天都不曾一起度过。他们没有共同的未来，所以自己也梦不见未来的他。  
英智将左臂抱在身前，右手傲慢地拿着本书朝着纺点了点，对纺说，只此一次，下不为例。  
纺笑着颔首，说，是，谢谢英智君。  
自从那次英智对他生过一次气以后，他就乖乖去找了医生。指骨断裂，还好拖的时间不久，做了简单的固定，虽然平常搬重物之类的事不免要因此受上些影响。最近的纺在图书室呆的时间越来越长，英智去找他的时候，只看见纺小心地尽量腾出自己受了伤的左手，整理书籍和填写书目单的动作都要比以前慢上很多。  
英智默默看了一会儿纺的身影，在纺背后悠哉游哉地说，你这个速度，要收拾到什么时候才算完。纺听到身后的声音，动作滞了滞，回过来和英智打招呼。  
英智虽然是主动提出要帮纺的忙，姿态却不知为何摆得挺高，像是纺求他、他才好心出手的一样。不过纺却像是察觉不到似的，笑吟吟地承了英智的好意，和他道谢。  
虽然英智君说着什么“下不为例”一类的话，但纺其实知道，英智君过去也常来图书室找自己，如果自己正巧在忙的话，英智君也会默不作声地帮他处理一些杂事。  
虽然因为不怎么熟悉图书分类，英智常常会把学生归还的书放错书架，或者有时会弄混借书卡，反而会额外给纺添上很多麻烦。  
但会给他添这种麻烦的英智君，他也不讨厌。  
就像是现在，纺抱起一摞书，走到书架前站定。他抬起眼来，透过书架的空格里，可以看见英智站在他对面，正低垂着眼眸，对着书背研究图书室的书目编号，他的表情认真而专注，仿佛没有注意到对面的纺凝视自己的目光。  
这么近的距离，这么隐秘的一片小小的窗格，纺可以看到英智淡蓝色的好看眼睛，还有图书室明亮的光照打在他睫毛上投下的阴影。  
他看着那张宁静的面容，越看越觉得心里生出鲜活的欣喜的情绪，他想自己从来没有涌生过这么陌生又甜蜜的感情，这种感情一定就是喜欢。  
柔软地、蛮横地、抑制不住地，像要把他的心脏都撑破一样。  
而后这扇由书架挡板支撑起来的小小世界骤然崩塌，书页从书本中挣脱出来，在无声的空间里纷飞。纺想要伸手，遮挡住飞到自己身上的纸张，纸张却穿透他的身体径直落下去。  
他已经不再身处于静谧的图书室，昏黑旷阔的空间里见不着一点光。他低头去看自己的手，就连手掌也看不见，仿佛他已经和这片黑暗融为一体一样。  
纺抬头，发现唯一一个没有被黑暗吞没的影子，突兀而安静地站在离他很远的地方。他一步步地朝着那个人影走，越看越清楚，一个年幼的小孩子。  
幼小的手掌里握着锋利的刀，光裸的手臂上划开狭长的伤口，血争先恐后地从手臂上的伤口往出涌，又滴到地上，眼神里淡蓝色的光芒却好看得像放晴时候的天空。  
被鲜血染得肮脏不堪，暗红色的血污浸透了他的衣摆，他的手臂，他的脸，他淡金色柔软的头发。仍然是那个稚嫩而一尘不染的、仿佛天使一样的英智君。  
英智的目光投向他，双眼氤氲着一层淡薄的水雾，像是在努力辨认出面前的人是谁。  
“纺？”他开口问道。  
纺猛地睁开眼。  
从睡梦中惊醒的感觉不好受，后脑上的筋突突地跳着疼，眼前也模模糊糊的一片晕眩。他无力地把手臂搭在眼睛上。  
屋子里一片沉寂。  
纺闭着眼睛，然后缓缓地从床上坐起来，漆黑的房间里没有光，他也不打算开灯。仿佛和刚才的梦境别无二致。  
想到刚才那个梦境，纺心里一下又惊慌起来，他慌忙掀开被子，光着脚跳下床，扑到窗户旁边去呼唤他熟悉的名字。瓷砖地板的冷意像是针刺进他的脚底，刺得骨骼都在发痛，他浑然不觉，脑子里只剩下一件事，这一刻他要去见英智君。  
你不要消失好不好，不要把自己弄得遍体鳞伤好不好。  
我来找你。  
我错了。  
我不该把你一个人留在冷冰冰的黑暗里。  
“英智君。”  
“英智君。”  
……  
“英智君。”  
他受够了这样没有回音的沉默，却不明白自己为什么不放弃。他疲惫地低下头颅，把发顶贴在冰冷的玻璃窗版上，十指的指尖用力地与窗户中自己的倒影相贴，像是在向爱人索取一个宠溺的拥抱。他低声地一遍遍喊英智君，边喊边笑，像是只要默念着名字，心里的甜蜜和温柔就满得能溢出来。  
从遇到你开始，我的生命就像是为你才转动的，我像是为你活下去一样。  
你能回应我吗。  
你能不能为我活一次。  
“纺……？”  
直到纺听见呼唤自己名字的声音。  
他惊喜地抬起头来，像是承蒙皇帝慈悲的赦免。  
“怎么了，像是我下一秒就要死掉一样。”英智歪了歪头，有些不解。  
纺像是被抽干了所有力气一样，方才死死按在玻璃上的手指不自觉地往下滑。  
“我很好奇啊，”他强撑出一个笑容来，脸上的肌肉都在发抖，“英智君认为我是什么样的人呢？”  
“‘什么样的人’。”英智低声复述着这几个字，想了很久。  
“纺是什么样的人呢？”  
他弯了弯眼角，说话的声音有些模糊，不知道是在问纺还是在问自己。  
“纺一直都非常温柔。即使给不了我要的东西，也会向我伸出手，哪怕自己会因此死去。纺是这样的人。”  
英智坐在镜面的空间里，好像一抬手就能碰到倒映出他面容的玻璃碎片，他说着说着就笑，眉眼里带着种感怀的柔和，然后又无可奈何地叹气。  
“还是个很棘手的人，棘手到我想好好和你说一句道歉都说不出口。  
“道歉的话也好，其他话也好，只要我说出来，纺就一定会接受，这就没有意义了。  
“如果我明明心怀愧疚，明明连自己都不能原谅自己，我又怎么能仗着纺一定会说‘我从来没有怪过英智君’，就心安理得地接受这样的所谓宽慰呢。  
“偏偏纺就是一定会这样说。”  
英智笑了笑，无意识地将手搭在玻璃上。纺抬手，在薄薄的玻璃外，隔着一个世界覆上他的指尖。  
他触碰到的永远只是英智君的虚影。怎么才能离这个人近一点呢，打破这扇可恶的玻璃障壁可以吗？不这样做他就永远接近不了他。  
可如果这样做的话，他就会失去他。  
英智却察觉不到纺的心思。他转过头来看着纺，笑容里带着几分坦诚，是他面对真实的纺的时候永远都做不到的坦诚。  
“还是个我很喜欢的人。”他说。  
纺愣住，倏然抬头，因为惊异而睁大了双眼。  
“英智君，你说、什——”  
“是啊，纺，”他说，“我喜欢你。”  
“别告诉以前的我。”英智竖起一根食指，抵在自己的唇边，做出一个噤声的样子。  
“我以后也不可能说给你听。”  
纺沉默良久，伸出手来捂住自己的眼睛。  
温热的液体顺着手掌曲起的缝隙流淌，把他手心冰冷的温度都暖热。  
“对不起。”纺说。  
原来他能从这个人的口中听到一句喜欢，自己不是被那么无情地彻底舍弃掉，那个人的心也会真的是会愧疚、也会难过的。  
在和英智君相处的这一个星期里，他反复地在想，自己刻意逃避英智君化作幻影来到他身边这件事，到底他是真的不相信还是只是不敢相信，怕又是自己的自作多情，像自己曾经一厢情愿地以为自己是英智君的朋友一样。  
还有就是……只要他相信这其中有哪里出了差错，他就不用面对自己要再开口说一次喜欢英智君的事实。  
青叶纺在天祥院英智面前是个胆小鬼，一年前不敢伸手拉住他，一年后不敢开口说爱他。  
……是他已经不能再说出口了。  
“我很喜欢英智君”这样的话，从离开「Fine」的那一瞬间开始，他就已经再也不能说出口了。  
人的一生，从出生开始到死亡，中间要经历无数的事，为活下去竭尽全力地握住逃离地狱的蜘蛛丝，再为所爱的人磨平自己的棱角。  
被磨平的棱角里也包括失去再对那个人倾诉爱意的勇气。  
他想，这是报应，他要装作一无所知的二年级和英智君相处，那么就也要装作一无所知的样子说喜欢他。上天给的一切果然都在命运里标好了筹码，多让他尝一份甜都要还。  
可他又想，告诉英智君吧，再告诉他一次吧。还好自己依然只是他眼中旧日里死去的鬼魂，如果藏在这样的伪装之下，「现在」的自己肯定就不会再受到来自那个人的伤害，不会感到难堪，也不会觉得丢脸或者难过。  
哪怕他从一开始、就对英智君连半分怨恨都没有。  
他艰难地开口，却没有回答英智“为什么纺要忽然和我道歉”的问题。  
纺深吸了一口气，让他的眼神尽量显得坦率而温柔，“英智君，我——”  
黑色的羽毛骤然从他的心口穿刺而出，像是兜头浇下来一盆凉水一样，把他心头的火焰一下子泼熄。  
忐忑而炙热的心情在一瞬间化归于全然的平静和虚无。  
纺呆滞着，穿胸逃离的黑色飞鸟仿佛把他全身的体温也一起带走。他牙关打颤，如坠冰窟，不可置信地看着面前的人，方才看在自己眼中还那么柔和的眉目一下子变得疏远又陌生。  
英智皱了皱眉，像是察觉到纺有些不对劲，他神色凝重地问，到底是什么事，纺要和他说什么。  
纺双目无神地摇了摇头。  
这个动作他做得格外费力，像是用手徒劳地去拧一根锈蚀的螺丝钉。  
“没、没有。”他喃喃道。  
纺低头，去看自己的手心，大脑中空茫茫的一片，想不起来自己刚刚要说什么。  
“我……”  
……  
“我没有什么要和你说。”

纺近日常常会陷入长久的沉默。  
他机械地把针尖穿进布料交合的接缝，一不留神被针扎破了手指，指尖上冒出一串鲜红的小血珠。他像没有知觉一般，指尖上的鲜血染在布料上也没有反应过来，只是接着作出缝合的动作。  
美伽慌乱地喊着，“阿纺前辈、阿纺前辈！你手上有血流出来！”  
纺过了好一会儿才反应过来，连连应答着，“啊，没关系，等我找——”  
美伽已经一脸担忧地把纱布和创口贴递到纺的面前。  
纺笑着和美伽道谢，话说到一半又出神似的，不知道在想什么。  
美伽伸出手，试探着在纺面前晃了晃。  
“怎么了？”纺摇摇头，强行定了定心神，“美伽君刚刚说什么？我没听到。”  
“我、我刚才说，需要我帮忙吗？”美伽咬了咬唇，怯怯地开口，“虽然我笨手笨脚的……”  
“阿纺前辈的状态好糟糕。”  
纺愣了愣。  
他还真是没用，竟然还要后辈来担心，他哭笑不得地想。  
不过他也不打算拂了来自后辈的好意，便主动向美伽开口，拜托美伽君帮他包扎。  
美伽用力地点了两下头，试着拉过纺的手，纺的掌心完全摊开在他面前，赫然露出快要被记号笔整片划成黑色的手心来。  
两个人都愣了愣。  
纺条件反射地抽回手，像是想要隐藏什么本应该好好保护的秘密。  
“抱歉啊美伽君，”纺笑了笑，“还是我自己来吧。”  
“嗯……好。”美伽含糊地回答道。他本能地觉得自己触及到一个不适合向阿纺前辈问出口的问题，所以他应了一声后，就陷入了如常的沉默。  
不过阿纺前辈的脸色还是让他很担心。美伽很努力地回忆刚才在自己面前一晃而过的画面，黑色记号笔画出的线条符号，不像是随心所欲乱七八糟的涂抹，而像是用清秀的字体重复地写一个人的名字，写了很多遍。  
至于是谁的名字，他没有来得及看清楚。  
纺垂首看着手心上密密麻麻的小字，脑海里一阵阵的疼。  
英智君和现在的自己有什么关系。  
曾经的队友，关系一般的朋友。  
还有什么其他关系吗？  
为什么要一遍遍地把英智君的名字写在手上。  
放学的时候，仁兔站在教室门口朝着纺挥手，“明天见哦！纺亲！”  
纺笑着回应，也向仁兔挥挥手，“嗯，明天见！”  
教室门被拉上，空旷的教室只剩下纺一个人。他把书包整理好，往课桌上一推，又习惯性地把眼镜摘下来，手指在碰到书包侧袋里叠得整齐的布料的时候僵住。  
他把侧袋里柔软的布料展开，映入眼帘的是一条干净而陈旧的蓝色领带。  
纺盯着那条领带愣了一会儿，随手把它推到桌面的另一边去，把头深深地埋在书包两侧背带的中间。  
夕阳的光辉逐渐黯淡下去，深蓝的天幕一点点地驱赶掉太阳的余温。纺抬起头，拉开书包的拉链，从文具盒里掏出一支记号笔来，他张开自己左手的手心，认真地在那片已经被剐蹭得模糊不清的黑色污渍里重新写上几个清晰的字。  
“英智君”。  
他每天都有想起来自己喜欢英智君这件事，想要跟他说出口的时候，喜欢的心情就会化作黑色的幻影，从他的灵魂里蛮不讲理地逃离，他便浑浑噩噩，忘了自己本来想说什么。  
想起来的时候，他就会在手心里写上英智君的名字，重复地提醒自己，哪怕他已经连写下“喜欢”这几个字都做不到。他遗失掉的喜欢的心情越来越多，现在的英智君对他而言只是窗面里浅淡又模糊的影子。  
现在过去了多少天。  
他明天还能不能想得起来。  
他回到家，天空已经完全暗下来，他穿过自己房间门口的短短十几步，去敲那扇窗子，像是他听过的无数风声。  
如果能把这份感情全部忘记的话，其实也很好。这样他就可以不带任何心动地，对英智君说出一句假话来，而自己也不用受到任何情感的反噬。  
距离那一天的到来应该不远了。他想自己的伤口已经快要愈合，这两天从他心口飞出来的黑色的幻影越来越少，这也正是他当初为什么不愿意接受心理医生提出的干预治疗。  
只要这个病还没有好，他就知道他还喜欢英智君。  
他对着窗户喊“英智君”。  
没有动静。  
纺对着窗户发了会儿呆以后，便自顾自地走开。  
“纺……”  
他的脚步一下子顿住，转过身来，看见那个模糊的影子。  
纺急切地向前走，走了两步以后又停住，有些担忧地问他，“你、你怎么了。”  
玻璃世界中的英智已经是一个模糊得快要看不见的影子，周身的轮廓都要化进那片虚无的世界里。  
英智却没有回答他的话。  
“纺。”  
他抿了抿唇，回答道，“是，我在。”  
英智沉默了一会儿，又开口说，“纺。”  
“在。”  
“……”  
纺不明白英智君为什么要喊自己的名字，英智君喊他一声，他就跟着应一声，可除此之外，那个人根本没有要跟他说话的意思。  
“梦要醒了。”他自言自语道，“我只能活到这里了。”  
“不会的。”纺急急地走上前去，心里莫名地发慌，下意识地想离他更近一点。  
“你要活着，”他开口，感觉心脏狂跳，情绪里无措和焦急的情绪从未像此刻那么鲜明，“你要活下去，要长命百岁才行，你——”  
“真不甘心。”英智恍若未闻地说。  
纺忽然怔住。  
他这才意识到，英智君根本听不见他说的话，也看不见自己正站在他的面前。  
英智乐呵呵地笑。  
“好暗，我在哪里。”  
纺垂下头，空洞的心脏一下子被大量不可名状的情绪充满，一定是把他的理智都冲垮了，他才会像这样仓皇无措，喉头干哑，说不出一个字来。  
“我、我去开灯——”他忽然全身都发起抖来，跌跌撞撞地把自己房间里的灯全部都打开。灯火明亮，他无声地回望英智，薄薄的玻璃像是光明与黑暗的分界线，把他们分割在两个截然相反的世界里。  
英智君看不到。  
英智顿了顿，像是因为病重，情绪和思维全都变得杂乱无章了起来一样。  
“纺是我的朋友。”  
“是，”纺苦涩地回答，“我是英智君的朋友。”  
“纺喜欢我。”  
他怔住，没有回答。  
那个影子却没有再说话，而是慢慢地黯淡下去。  
……  
“是。”  
他这样应答，嗓子像是被没有打磨过的粗糙刀片剌过一样，要用好大的力气，才能把那个“是”字说出口。  
心口像是破开一个口子，从里面流泄出空洞的风来，风的影子又凝结成黑色的羽毛。  
凝结成模糊不清的眼睛和坚硬的喙。  
他想自己对这个人毫无办法，哪怕这个人就是像现在这样，单方面地在心里认为，纺，你喜欢我。  
他也会跟着承认，是，这是事实，我喜欢你。  
“我很喜欢英智君。”纺艰难地开口，强迫自己挤出一个笑容来，像他曾经说过无数次地那么说。  
他一直心知肚明，喜欢这个人的这份心情本身就是他愈合不了的伤口，说出口越多，也就会失去越多。  
只是啊，这份心情逃逸出来的时候，又有更充盈的感情控制不住地奔流而出，他连源头都找不到在哪里。从他心口挣脱的黑色幻影把他喜欢英智君的心情不停地带走，可同时却阻挡不住他心里萌生出更深更热切的情意。两股巨力碰撞撕扯，像是灭顶的洪流，要把他整个人都撕成碎片。他在这样的洪流中苟延残喘，再反应过来的时候却发现，自己还是喜欢他。  
病得脸色苍白、毫无知觉地躺在病床上的英智君，他喜欢。  
在舞台上在灯光下在鲜花簇拥里的英智君，他喜欢。  
英智君说话时柔和的语调，他喜欢。  
他的汗水他的体温他的眼神他的笑容，他全都喜欢。  
“我喜欢你。”他又重复了一遍，声音在打颤，额头上滴下涔涔的汗珠。  
英智君想要听多少遍，只要还想听，他就可以一遍遍地说给英智君听。  
再说一句，再多说一句。  
说完以后他这辈子都不会再说。  
只有自己能看见的黑色影子越来越多，最后要把他整个人都埋没住，拖到缓缓流动的淤泥里。他捂住胸口，心脏的跳动声大得像在耳边擂鼓，他已经快要听不见自己在说什么。  
“我喜欢你。”  
破掉的伤口过多久才会愈合呢，爱他的时候像是深陷泥潭，越挣就陷得越深。那个伤口从来没有愈合过，每说一句“喜欢”就是在把伤口撕得更大一些，痂痕下翻着白色的息肉，还有本该停止流动的暗红色的血。  
玻璃里的虚影不知道什么时候止住了碎裂开来的态势，化为一抹白色的飞影，而后无声地消失不见。他像是没有看见那个消失的影子似的，仍然只是重复地说，说了一遍又说一遍，直到纷飞的黑色羽毛将他整个人拖进看不见的黑暗里。  
“我……”不知道说到第多少遍的时候，他忽然意识到屋子里再也没有别人。  
“我喜欢英智君。”  
他终于撑不住，疲惫地坐在地上，说完最后一句话就垂下头去，再也没有力气说别的。


End file.
